The 79th annual Hunger Games
by HestiaAbnegation11
Summary: Pick a tribute, and put it in the review and I will give points! :D SYOT CLOSED
1. Guide: Introduction

**Disclaimer: The series belongs to Suzanne Collins**

**Enter:**

**name:  
training score:  
token:**

**district:**

**weapon:**

**This year we have a special list, you will pick one tribute and post it in the review, district and all, and if I like the idea I give you points. And some will die at the cornucopia some will survive and grab things.**

**5 Points:**

**Small loaf of bread**

**empty water bottle**

**chicken leg**

**10 points:**

**medium loaf of bread**

**empty waterbottle**

**small canteen**

**25 points:**

**Small Weapon**

**Large loaf of bread**

**a fish**

**full water bottle**

**50 points:**

**Medium Weapon**

**Three loaves of bread**

**a steak**

**two full waterbottles**

**100 points:**

**Large Weapon**

**Fruit basket**

**Two loaves of bread**

**a full water canteen**

**two full water bottles**

**medicine**

**150 points:**

**five loaves of bread**

**Two weapons**

**five full water bottles**

**lasts a while**

**medicine**

**cure for disease**


	2. UPDATE! :D

**Update on the districts that are available!  
The girl from 7 is taken as is the boy.**

**The girl from 9 is taken! The Girl from 3 is taken and the girl from District 4 is taken.**

**Please review because you could get your tribute in the games!**

**:D**


	3. Another UPDATE!

Another Update guys! :D

so far for points we have

Hailey Alberts of District 3 with 25 points!

Emily Odair of District 4 with 100 points!

Skylar of District 7 with 50 points!

Kaelee Schwerr of District 9 with 25 points!

Rake Malinovy of District 11 with 100 points!

Shadow Wolfingson of District 12 with 5 points!

Sorry, no one be upset anyone can win, Katniss proved that! :D

Thanks!

PS. If you know anyone that would like to submit a tribute, you can submit theres! THANKS (AGAIN!)


	4. Chapter 1: District 11 Reapings

**By the way, I am not going in district order, I am going in the order I get a district! thank you! :) -DreamGalleon2115**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Reaping's of District 11: Agriculture**

**POV Rake Malinovy**

We walk silently through the crowded streets of district 11, I have always dreaded the reaping day, this year I had my name in 56 times. I just turned 18, the oldest age possible to enter the games. Everyone in the Capitol thinks it's an honor to be chosen to represent your district, but really it's not.

My sister Tulip, (she likes to be called Tule), and I walk to the reaping's for 11, and I give the deadly stink eye to the mayor of 11. He just glares back then talks to the Capitol escort. My best friend Amanda Sterling walks beside me and mocks the escort, Octavia Griffinshine. "HOPPY HOONGER GAMES! AND MAY THE ODDDDDS BE EVOR IN YOOOOOUR FAVOOOOR!" Amanda whispers then bursts out laughing. I laugh with her, because Octavia talks like that all the time.

There could be over a million names in our bowl, our district is large, and poor. Amanda walks over to the 15 year old girls section and I go to the 18 year old boys section. They cut my finger an get a blood sample from it.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Octavia shouts when I get done! "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Hysterical laughter from Octavia and District 11 is silent.

"This year we are switching it up a little bit!" She shouts joyfully! "First for the boys." Her hand swirls around the peoples names and plucks one up. "RAKE MALINOVY!"

I stand there silently for a moment then begin walking to the stage. "Well come on up!" Octavia shouts! I walk faster and stand on her left side.

"And now for the girls"

**POV Amanda Sterling**

I stand awaiting the name for the boys, hoping it's not Rake.

"RAKE MALINOVY!" Octavia shouts.

"NO!" I scream! "NO!" The peacekeepers restrain me and I dread the girls name.

"And now for the girls" Octavia says silently.

"Tulip Malinovy." Octavia says quietly dabbing at her eyes. Rake's eyes are full of pain.

I have to do something, I just burst "I VOLUNTEER!" And run up to the stage and telling Tulip "go home, support Rake during the games." She wails then goes to her mother.

"What's your name, girl?" Octavia asks politely

"Amanda Sterling." I say into the microphone.

"Your tributes from District 11!" Octavia shouts! "Rake Malinovy, and Amanda Sterling!"


	5. Chapter 2: District 3 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Suzanne Collins does!**

**Reapings of District 3**

**POV Hailey Alberts**

My sister, Kay and I run through the buildings of District 3, trying to find our mother before the reaping. Kay is 15 and I am 14. We finally find her in front of a grain place where we get our last tesserae from last year.

Kay and I wheel the cart home fast talking about who will be reaped this year. We sprint back down the winding streets when she says "I hope we don't get reaped, we already have had our great grandma, and great grandfather get reaped!" I stop in my tracks, I haven't heard of this.

"Did any of them survive! I exclaim!" "No." Kay says quietly in reply.

We walk the rest of the way not speaking to each other when we get there she says "Good luck, may the odds be never in our favor."

I branch off with the 14 year olds, and get in line next to my friend, Roxy. "Hi!" She shouts in mock joy!  
"Can't wait for today, can you?" She continues with mock adoration of the games.

"Yup!" I say.

They prick her finger and say next. I hate needles, even though sometimes, we produce them for the Capitol. But this is District Three, one of the poorest districts of Panem.

They reach out and grab my wrist and I yank it back. "Give me your arm!" The Capitol woman screeches. So I give it to her and the thing pricks my finger and I feel tears come to my eyes.

"Next." The woman says as I give her the look.

"WELCOME! WELCOME!" The Capitol attendant, Farshna Trickle exclaims!

**POV Bex Tranxinfrom **

"We're late!" I complain to my father!

"We're not late son!" He says as we run down the street where Hailey Alberts and he walked on only three years ago.

Hailey and I used to be friends, until she poured oil down my shirt because she was "dared too".

They prick my finger then all I hear is "Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Her voice catches at the happy in happy hunger games.

"First for the girls!" She smiles again and mysteriously plucks a name from the top.

"Hailey Alberts!" "Come on up, dear!"

She slowly walks up to the podium and stands rigidly.

"Now for the boys."  
My name has to be in there 30 times at least.

"BEX TRANXINFRAHM!

I silently walk to the podium.

"YOUR TRIBUTES FROM DISTRICT 3!"


	6. Chapter 3: District 6 Reapings

Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Suzanne Collins does! :D**

**The District 6 Reapings**

**POV Natalie Cerstice**

District 6 Transportation. After a grilling hot day at the shop making cars for rich Capitol people, I walk home to my large family. For being such a small district we have a large population.

I have eleven brothers and sisters, I am the fourth oldest, at age 17, five others of my siblings are eligible for the reaping. Three aren't because they are older than the boundary, and two aren't because they are younger than the boundary.

I hoped when Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark won the Hunger Games, that it would be different, it would be over, forever. But the Capitol didn't give up on it's districts.

We have entered four hunger games since. I hate them for it. I blame them for my first brother's death, there was twelve kids in our family, one for every district, but the first died in the hunger games.

I get home to our house, where the main attraction is the huge dining room table that seats fifteen, one extra than we used to need, now two stay empty.

My mom dresses the six of us up for the reaping, me, my sister Kiva who is 16, my brother Charles also 16, my sisters Hana and Kaolin both 14, and my youngest brother eligible Tommy who is 12.

We walk hand in hand until we reach the reaping station where they take our blood, and everything while I wait for the worst to come.

**POV Bill Schratengy**

All I remember that morning is the wail that 17 year old girl made.

But that will have to wait while I tell my story.

That morning I rushed home to get ready for the reaping, I was 18 this year and my name was in 31 times. It was for my family of course!

Then it was time for the reaping, I got my finger pricked and I stood waiting for our escort to start.

"WELCOME!" Our escort Mahogany Hollings screams! "It's time for my favorite event of the year, THE HUNGER GAMES!" "It's time for your female tribute! All the way from District 6!"

She randomly picks up a name. "Kaolin Cerstice!"

A 14 year old walks stiffly halfway when I hear the scream. A 17 year old bursts into the scene screaming "KAOLIN! NO!"

I moan, I hate when a young one gets picked. "I volunteer!" The 17 year old screams.

She finally gets up to the stage and announces herself as Natalie Cerstice.

"For the boys now." Mahogany says. "Bill Schratengy!"

I walk calmly to the stage.

"YOUR TRIBUTES FROM DISTRICT 6!"


	7. Chapter 4: District 5 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Suzanne Collins does! :D**

**The District 5 Reapings**

**POV Lauren Jones**

Power, District 5, The Capitol, is all what I have in my mind this morning, I have to show the Capitol, they can't control the unrest in the districts.

The Reapings, is the best way for District 5 to show them that we don't like what they are doing to us.

My friend, Yolanda and I put away our power plant suits, and walk to the square to get ready for the reapings.

Our fingers pricked our district has a plan, to push against the peacekeepers, District 5 doesn't have many, and trample them then take the stage forcing the people off. Then we refuse to send tributes to the games, and District 5 has a war on its hands.

The plan is in action and I push the person in front of me and they push the peacekeepers and the peacekeeper falls.

They shoot our mayor, and the escort lets out a scream!

I fall to the ground and the crowd starts the trampling part and I feel feet hit my head, back and feet.

I stand up and join in when reinforcements come from District 6.

**POV Rabilon Folette**

I grab a peacekeepers gun and shoot a peacekeeper when they send in reinforcements.

They kill many of District 5, and the reaping goes on just the same that day.

"First for the girls" The escort says strictly.

"LAUREN JONES!" A 14 year old girl I saw earlier, her face bruised and her back dirty climbs to the stage.

"Now for the boys." "Rabilon Folette!" She shouts with pleasure.

I grimace and walk to the stage and give the escort a dirty look.

"Your Tributes, Lauren Jones, and Rabilon Folette, from District 5!"

I knew that we would not survive long for this stunt.


	8. A new rule change and deadlines

If no more are submitted by Sunday July 20th at 12:00 Central Time I will make them myself. Now you can submit 4 or less.

* * *

Thank you for all of the submits! :D I love them so far! Just because mine are in it, doesn't mean they will win! THANKS!


	9. Chapter 5: District 4 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Suzanne Collins does! :D**

**P.S. This chapter may contain SPOILERS to the end of Mockingjay, don't say I did not warn you. o. o**

**District 4 Reapings**

**POV Emily Odair**

I sit silently in bed, it has been four years since my cousin, Finnick Odair had been reaped for the victor games. On the bright side, he won the victor games, but on the bad side he died later on in the Capitol.

My mom supports Annie Cresta, Finnick's wife, she goes silent for a while, but then like Finnick used to I could persuade her to come back.

Annie also won a games, the 70th, and she is kind of mentally unstable, especially today when the stakes are so high, it's a reaping day. District 4 was one of the first to start supplying the rebels, and so we got kind of pelted by the Capitol, we stopped producing Career tributes, that's now District 5's job basically.

I turn 18 this year, the last eligible year for the Hunger Games, but yet I think I am going to get reaped, that's what the Capitol wants doesn't it? Relatives of the dead victors. Katniss Everdeen is still in District 13, they haven't helped us in three years, we think they stopped just stopped helping us. Annie is getting worried they used to be good friends.

Annie's child, Finn runs around our house with a fish in his hand, right before the reaping he asks me "if you go away to the Capitol, make sure to think of District 4." It sounds almost like something Finnick would say I put my hand to my mouth.

If I get reaped, I will show the fricking Capitol that they don't own any one of us, we are from the districts, not The Capitol.

**POV Jason Trident**

I turn 12 this year and it is my first year eligible for the Hunger Games. Since we stopped producing Careers, 12 year olds have been chosen, once for the 77th Hunger Games, she died in the bloodbath.

I pick up my trident from the stairs, its a mini one, about eight inches long. It gives me good luck when I need it most. I am glad my mom gave this to me before a hospital in District 8 was blown up and she died.

I walk to the reaping, twirling the trident.

"WELCOME!" Yazmin Comers shouts. "ITS TIME FOR THE REAPING!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE LOW NUMBER OF VOLUNTEERS OF THIS DISTRICT LATELY! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!"

"ANYWAYS, ONTO THE REAPING, FIRST FOR THE GIRLS!" She practically screams into the microphone.

"EMILY ODAIR!" Yazmin claps as a girl with sea blue eyes and brown hair walks up to the stage.

"NOW FOR THE BOYS!" She says still clapping.

"JASON TRIDENT!" She screams.

It will be a short life after all.


	10. Chapter 6: The District 8 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :D**

**The District 8 Reapings**

**POV Savannah Dove**

Public Beatings in the street. Peacekeepers shooting people in their homes. That's what life is like for District 8.

We were the first district to try to usurp the Capitol, but I don't pay attention to that, most of the time I day dream what is on the other side of this country. I don't care about the Hunger Games, or about Panem even. I play with the button my mother stole from the textile factory in town, it has my initials _SD _on them.

I start walking toward the reaping, and when I am two steps out the door, a girl named Gigi Thorn shoves me to the ground. She then pushes me up against another house. I scream and she clamps my mouth shut. "If I get reaped, you volunteer for me, or I will murder your dad and your sister and your best friend, Thread." I am screaming into her glove and bite her. She then screams and lets go and I run to the reaping.

I hope to god I don't get reaped. Not the fake god they say is god, President Snow, a teenage girl.

* * *

**POV Thread Rarkantine**

I see Savannah walk down a street and I walk quietly beside her and we branch off, me into the 16 year olds and she into the 13's.

I remember the day I met her. She was bleeding in a textile factory in the middle of 8, and sobbing on a stitching board. I felt bad for her so I went and sat next to her. She told me her mother had died that day. She ran out and made me chase after her and we played tag for a while, we have been friends since.

The Reaping is one thing I can't help her from.  
"WELCOME!" Our escort, Flavius shouts into the mic. "IT'S TIME FOR THE HUNGER GAMES!" "MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!"

I look to my left and see Savannah shaking horribly. "GIGI THORN!"

Her face falls then she says "I volunteer" while looking straight at me. "NO!" I shout.

"That's the spirit of the games." Flavius says

"Now for the boys." Flavius says.

"THREAD RARKANTINE!" Flavius shouts.

I trudge up to the stage, this is just my luck isn't it?


	11. Chapter 7: District 9 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Suzanne Collins does! :)**

**The District 9 Reapings**

**POV Kaelee Schwerr**

I look sadly at the last grain of wheat in my hands, I stuff it in my pocket. District 9 has harsh peacekeepers and a strict mayor, kind of like 11, but we aren't as large. It would take all of us or nothing. That's why we didn't rebel last time, we weren't all in. And we would lose.

I walk past the fields of grain, stroking the wheat and long corn stalks, it's reaping day. The 79th Hunger Games would feature some very special people that I really didn't know about before. District 9 is like the laughingstock of the games, we always lose!

My mayor always says district 9 does great, but during my lifetime, they haven't won before. After I tuck my wheat in my pocket I shout "MOM! I'm going outside!" "Okay, Kaelee, but not for long!"

Reaping day! YAY! I run to the square seeing my friend, Kansa in the stocks, her face is bloody and she is being beaten. I run a few steps into the square and shout "what is her crime!" Our head peacekeeper, Salve shouts "Hurting a peacekeeper."

Her whips her two more times and I run forward and get hit straight in the face, twice and hard. I gasp and fall to the ground, my wound stinging.

My mother is now in the square and they say "They use the firing squad."

He lets us go and I rush Kansa to the Apothecary shop, she can't go to the reaping, but I have to.

I run back to the Justice Building for my reaping.

**POV Gally Trinx**

Today's reaping day, I'm 18 years old and my name is in 63 times.

Then I hear them call the girl's name, oh not her just not her. Kaelee Schwerr.

She got hit by the whip twice this morning, I don't think I could do that!

Then I hear the next name, distinctly, my name.

I can't, I stumble up to the stage and me and Kaelee shake hands and hold them up.


	12. The Tributes!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Suzanne Collins does. :)**

The Tributes!

District 1

Magnificence

Nails

District 2

Athena

Ares

District 3

Bex

Hailey

District 4

Emily

Jason

District 5

Lauren

Rabilon

District 6

Natalie

Bill

District 7

Skylar

Birch

District 8

Thread

Savannah

District 9

Kaelee

Gally

District 10

Bulla

Gutter

District 11

Amanda

Rake

District 12

Shadow

Taylor


	13. Chapter 8: The Interviews

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHTING!

THE INTERVIEWS

POV Natalie Cerstice (D.6)

"Fantastic!" My district partner, Bill exclaims next to me. "We're in the Hunger Games! WHAT COULD BE BETTER?"

I immediately know what they are going to focus on him because of, his brutal nature, that's what my stylist said at least. She said that they will focus on my majestic nature and I will try to be mysterious.

"We will be arriving very, very soon!" My stylist, Hammy shouts!

"Great." Bill says sarcastically. District 9's train broke down so they are sitting with us as well. Kaelee Schwerr sits quietly next to her district partner, Gally. Kaelee looks about 15, while Gally is 18.

"I hope you all enjoy your meals!" District 9's stylist crows!

"Yes, it was very good." I say politely back to her.

"The interviews will be almost right when you get back, so, Natalie go with Hammy, Bill go with Tigris. District 9 Follow me!" She says.

"Well as you know, District 6 is transportation, so they make cars, trains, and that kind of stuff." "Well, for your outfit, I would love you to wear this!" Hammy squeaks!

It was a long flowing white dress, but it seemed to be made out of leather. On the back it says in bright red Natalie Cerstice, District 6. I am over-joyed I haven't ever worn a dress before! "It's wonderful." I say with tears in my eyes. Hammy squeezes my hand before leaving me. Bill walks in after she leaves almost immediately.

"We have to be amazing, for the sponsors to love us. Natalie, we can't go on with District 9, they know what we are doing!" He shouts at me!

"Well we know what they're doing." I snap back at him.

"You already have one death wish." He says before walking out of the room. He's going to get in with the careers, or just die. I vote for option number 2.

District 6 has no living victors, the Capitol killed them all. So our mentor this year is Annie Cresta, she volunteered to help District 4 and District 6. She walks in next and allows me to cry into her shoulder. "Shhh, Shhh, it'll be okay Natalie. All we need to do is impress those Gamemakers after the interviews, you got that?" Annie says sincerely.

"Yeah." I say quietly. Annie allows me to get into my dress for the interviews.

"Okay, it starts with District 1, so you will be about halfway through." Annie says before dashing to get to District 4, where her husband's cousin is in this year. I hear District 1 start, the girl, Magnificence is going. "Well, Caesar, I really think I can win this, I am dangerous, and glamorous, it's the perfect duo!"

The District 1 Male and the District 2 Tributes are basically focusing on how dangerous they are. Hailey and Bex of District 3 wear radiating outfits; they look weird and pathetic, they both focus on smarts. District 4 comes on and a 13 year old boy is in it for them, a Career though. Emily Odair comes on and every person in the Capitol just stops in their seats.

I laugh and I look around and I see Kaelee from _9,_ Athena from _2,_ and Bulla from _10,_ laugh too. District 5 is next the girl, Lauren hops onto the stage, and she says emotionally how bad it was that her best friend was in the games five years before, Finch. I remember her, she ate the poison berries. I don't know many people in the games, except me basically.

District 5 male, Rabilon is next, he is saying, how the rebellion could have ended all of this. The crowd again is dead in their seats. Then I hear the buzzer. "Natalie Cerstice, District 6." I head out into the bright lights.

The entire crowd cheers for me! A girl from District 6 of all places!

"Natalie! You look stunning!" Caesar exclaims!

"Thank you Caesar. The Capitol is very different than District 6 by a lot of things."

"Like what, Natalie?" Caesar asks?

"Like we make the cars, not drive in them!" I laugh and the crowd does too.

"Well, Natalie, what is your strategy in the games, if you do mind telling us we would certainly like to know?" Caesar laughs.

"I like to hide, but if necessary I will kill to save my skin." I say a matter-of factly.

"Well Natalie, I wish you the best of luck in the Games, and maybe you could appear back on here!"

"Thanks Caesar!" I say then blow a kiss to the crowd. They go nuts.

I don't pay attention until Kaelee Schwerr of Nine walks onto the stage. She looks breathtaking, a large grain of wheat pokes out of the back of her dress and over her head. She describes District Nine, and I think she may be a good contender.

Eleven and Twelve look kind of okay, Katniss' son is in this year; don't think he is a challenge. I must win.


	14. Chapter 9: The Training Scores

Training Scores!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

POV Rake Malinovy

I remember the fiery entrance District Twelve made five years earlier, the crowd yearning to find out who it was. I am going to win for District Eleven, poor little Rue. She was a really nice little girl; I used to help her in the tops of the trees. Now, it's my turn to show the Capitol.

The Training Scores are some of the most important things in the whole games. I know that the careers, and District 6 will have high scores this year, Natalie and Bill are unexpected for District Six this year. But then I think for a while, Six was one of the rebellious ones; they won't let them win, not Natalie at least.

District Eight either, or Eleven, so I will have to go out with a bang, something they will remember for a long, long time. I walk in after Amanda Sterling, my district partner; she gives me a slight smile as I walk in. I quickly grab a sickle and cut off some dummy's heads, then I grab a peacekeeper uniform, and wright quickly on the front with red dye, PRESIDENT SNOW.

I stroll over to a bow and arrow and shoot one straight into the neck. The peacekeeper has it lodged in its neck, than I grab the sickle again and cut off the head. I remember Katniss Everdeen now, I bow really low and I say "Thanks for your consideration." I walk straight out the door. Some laugh others drop glasses, it's really pleasing, I understand Miss Everdeen now.

"YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! NOW IT'S TIME TO REVEAL THE TRAINING SCORES!"

District 1:  
Girl: 9

Boy: 10

District 2:

Athena: 10

Boy: 10

District 3:

Hailey: 6

Bex: 7

District 4:

Emily: 11 (OH MY CRAP!)

Jason: 8

District 5:

Lauren: 6

Rabilon: 7

District 6:  
Natalie: 9

Bill: 10

District 7:

Skylar: 8

Boy: 7

District 8:  
Savannah: 6

Thread: 8

District 9:

Kaelee: 7

Gally: 5

District 10:

Bulla: 8

Boy: 6

District 11:

I anticipate the moment for a minute waiting for Amanda's score.

Amanda: 9

I let out a cheer for her and she squeals with delight!  
Next is me I brace for the low number and then it flashes

Rake: 11

Amanda yells and hugs me quickly before letting go, and congratulates me. Emily and Rake have the highest scores, Four and Eleven.

District 12:

Shadow: 7

Taylor: 8

"Well that's the end of it, two Elevens with Emily Odair from District Four and Rake Malinovy from District Eleven!" Claudius Templesmith says. "Tomorrow the Games begin, and the real fighting begins."

Right the Games, tomorrow, I visibly shutter, Amanda or I will be dead quickly.


	15. Chapter 10: The First Day

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!  
The First DAY!

POV Skylar Hermes (D.7)

I am put into my lifty thingy! It was a fun ride, to the Hunger Games! But I hate the Hunger Games, so it wasn't fun really. I am prepared to run and get an ax or three. I am beside Athena from 2 and the boy from 4. I get ready to run and I take in my surroundings, there is a ruined city behind the cornucopia, a vast forest behind me, and some grain fields to my left.

..2.1. "LET THE 79th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!" Claudius Templesmith exclaims!

I take off running toward the cornucopia, and in less than twenty seconds I hear BOOM! I look to my left and see Shadow of District 12 fall dead by the District 1 Male. Soon I see Bex from 3 falls as well. I look around and find a couple axes, fantastic!

In a minute or so Gally from 9, and Jason from 4 die too. I sit on the edge of the forest watching the whole thing unravel. My district partner dies and I choke back a sob, and then Magnificence from 1, kills the District 10 girl, Bulla. It looks like the end, so I trek into the forest for a while when I hear screams from one way, and a raging fire in one part. Savannah Dove, District 8 is now dead.

The District 10 Male apparently thought it was smart to go to the Cornucopia after everyone left but he wasn't lucky. The District 2 male stood behind him holding a menacing sword, and he hit the poor boy's throat out.

Less than a minute later, the other District 12 tribute is dead, Taylor Mellark. District 1 killed him with a spear.

I trek deeper and deeper into the forest, when I hear a boom, about 10 minutes after Taylor's, Rabilon Folette, District 5, 15th place. 14 people left, I say to myself excitedly!

I hear a lot of movement and I go toward the sound, the District 3 girl, Hailey is standing alone making a fire, how stupid of her. I climb a tree with my axes when Emily Odair shows up, her trident goes through Hailey's stomach, about 15 seconds later her cannon signifies her death.

I need to find fresh water, and then I realize the only fresh water is in the city! I carefully move through the forest into the tall grass and grain fields. I then enter the ruined city, then I see a brilliant water fountain, I wait and look around for people, then I dash out and get a big gulp, I climb to the top of a building and take a four hour nap, when I hear the scream come from someone I didn't expect.

District 2. Athena Heracles. Dead. Natalie Cerstice stands above her with a knife. She steps away from Athena as the hovercraft comes down as they pick her up. I count the people left. This isn't as easy as cutting a tree back in Seven.

The Remaining Tributes!

District 1: Both

District 2 Male

District 3: None

District 4: Female

District 5: Female

District 6: Both

District 7: Female

District 8: Male

District 9: Female

District 10: None

District 11: Both

District 12: None

THANK YOU EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! J


	16. Chapter 11: The Second Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The Second Day

POV Lauren Jones (D.5)

I was hiding the whole first day straight inside the forest, in a tree. I saw the Girl from 7 run around like a mad lady, while I sat inside reading my best friend Finch's old plants book, while looking around me. I see a couple of bands of nuts in the book and see them above my head; I grab some and start munching. That's when I see the first fireball burst above my head.

I scream! I then see a couple careers farther down, I dash out into the opening and into the grain fields, I fall down into the grains, wincing as the pain comes, one brushed my arm, and another hit my leg. I limp onto the green, grabbing two different bags looking for medicine, finding only a little bottle of medicine that cures burns. Not very big but okay.

I first apply it to my leg burn, and use the whole thing up! My arm still burns but not as much. I skim through her texts until I come up to the last one, it is labeled as Reaping Day, 74th Hunger Games.

_In case if Lauren is reading this. I would like to say don't let them win out; I know you visited me but I can't let anyone else hear this. Don't be in the Games, play them on your own terms, not on anyone elses that's what I did. I assume I am dead by now, but in case I am not read this in my presence at my Victor's Village house. – Finch_

I feel myself tear up, but Finch just killed me by saying that, I may be able to see her again soon. I am happy because of that, District Five isn't as fun without her. Not working in the power plants next to her or singing along to something on the radio, her fiery red hair bobbing up and down. She was fun to be around until those berries claimed her. I went to her funeral after the Games.

Next was the Victor's Games I didn't watch most of it, except the very end, and they televised District 12 being blown to bits. I remember I saw some people being shepherded out of the city. Some of District Twelve survived, they were right.

Twelve still has to participate, but Thirteen doesn't still. I hate them but love the idea at the same time.

Day Three has almost began, when I fall asleep.


	17. NEW PEN NAME

I** SORRY I AM CHANGING MY PEN NAME! PLEASE READ THIS! IT IS NOT GOING TO BE DREAMGALLEON2115! IT IS NOW GOING TO BE HestiaAbnegation11 IN CASE YOU WANT TO KNOW! :)**


End file.
